


Disobey

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Italian, Leathermouth - Freeform, M/M, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, leathermouth frank, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard behaves badly and Frank shows him who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love a bit of Dom!frank and leathermouth!frank right? Cos I fucking do! Sorry if the Italian is wrong, I had to use google translate, but I put most of the English translations in too for you lazy fuckers! Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments and love y'all.

"Fucking hell", Frank groaned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Or more specifically, his body. Fuck that stomach medication and it's stupid fucking effects on his body. The weight gain was the worst, Frank hated the fat that had gathered around his stomach, hated the way his shirt clung to him, hated the way it made him feel. One thing he didn't hate though, was Gerard's reaction. Because Gerard fucking loved it.

He loved that Frank was bigger than him, he could be entirely underneath Frank and feel helpless in the best kind of way. Frank's new look did something to Gerard, he didn't even know what, but Gerard loved the change. It was so attractive to him, Frank had always looked good and this was just another perk in Gerard's mind. 

Gerard had never exactly been shy when it came to talking about sex but he was so much more vocal now. And not only did he beg and plead, he acted out as well. Frank had certain expectations of him when they went out in public and Gerard's favourite thing was to disobey which could only lead to angry sex. So that night, whilst Frank was getting ready for his gig, Gerard was formulating a plan in his head. 

They arrived at the venue, a shitty bar downtown, Frank bought Gerard a drink, then disappeared behind some doors to get ready with the other guys. Gerard spun around on the stool, still picturing the way that Frank looked tonight, the gorgeous scruff on his cheeks, the controlling aura, everything was making Gerard horny. He groaned quietly, wanting to march backstage and make Frank fuck him like the demanding diva that he was. Instead he waited patiently, knowing that it would be better that way. 

To the cheers of the crowd, Frankie and the band walked out and started to play. Gerard was barely paying attention, except to Frank of course. He counted the number of times that Frank looked at him and smirked, making Gerard just plain desperate. Gerard spread his legs wider on the bar stool, aware that Frank could see every movement. His skirt rode up, exposing more of his pale thighs and Gerard saw Frank send him a warning glance. Gerard just chuckled to himself, pulling the skirt up his legs, showing off the lacy garter on his upper thigh. Gerard looked up and batted his eyes in Frank's direction, a playful grin on his face. Frank glared at him, shaking his head slightly and looking disapprovingly at Gerard's bare legs. Gerard giggled, knowing that it had worked and he was so going to get it good tonight. 

The rest of the show dragged on for Frank, as all he wanted to do was jump offstage and fuck Gerard against the bar. Thankfully, his guitar hid his erection but he could feel it, rubbing against his pants uncomfortably. He stormed offstage, glaring at Gerard before putting away his guitar. The guys all wanted to hang around and have a drink but Frank made an excuse that wasn't his awkward boner and walked into the bar towards Gerard. 

"You", Frank spat. "What the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean Frankie?", Gerard smiled innocently.

"Oh amore mio, mi fai perdere la testa", Frank growled, tugging Gerard away from the bar. 

"Frank? I- I don't understand", Gerard's eyes widened as he allowed himself to be dragged into the street. "What are you saying?"

"Oh my love, you drive me crazy," Frank translated, pushing Gerard into the car. "Il mio bambino, voglio scoparti"

Gerard flushed, feeling more flustered than before. He knew that Frank could speak Italian but he rarely did, only when he was mad or really tired. Gerard didn't have a clue what Frank was saying but he was turned on by the words Frank said all the same. 

"Frankie, please...", he whined, clenching his legs together to try and halt the growing erection under his skirt. 

"My baby, I want to fuck you... I'm going to fuck you so hard, just hold you down and fuck you. Won't be able to walk tomorrow baby, fuck", Frank promised, trailing off at the end.

Gerard just moaned in response, needing that as much as Frank. After the longest drive ever, they finally arrived at their apartment. Gerard ran up the stairs, Frank slowing behind to stare at Gerard's pretty ass in that skirt. 

"Un culo cosi carino, mi permetta de cazzo te baby", Frank purred, squeezing Gerard's ass.

"Uh Frankie, don't", Gerard moaned, fumbling with his keys. Frank pressed Gerard against the door, hands wandering under his skirt and grabbing his ass. Gerard squealed, pushing back against Frank, able to feel just how hard he was. 

"Such a cute ass, let me fuck you baby", Frank breathed, biting Gerard's ear.

"Fuck", Gerard shivered, hurriedly opening the door. 

Frank pushed Gerard inside, shoving him against the wall and kissing hard. He bit at Gerard's lip, slipping his hand up Gerard's skirt to squeeze his ass. Gerard groaned and moved his hand to touch Frank, but Frank grabbed his arm and slammed it against the wall, pinning Gerard in place. Gerard shrunk into the wall, loving the way that Frank leaned over him, making him feel small and vulnerable. Frank ran his hands over Gerard's thighs, nipping at the top of his ear and muttering in Italian. 

"Frankie... E-English... Please", Gerard whimpered. As much as he liked Frank whispering dirty things into his ear, he wanted to understand them. 

"Oh sugar... Want to fuck you so bad", Frank said in between kisses. "Not even gonna take your skirt off, just fuck you with it on, need to be in you".

"Frankie...", Gerard groaned, rubbing Frank's hips through his sweat soaked shirt. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh as he pulled Frank closer still, wanting to get as near as possible. 

Frank grabbed the back of Gerard's thighs and picked him up, carrying him into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Frank practically threw Gerard onto the bed, making him bounce on the sheets and Frank prowled towards him. 

"Take your fucking shirt off," Frank demanded, grabbing some lube. 

Gerard willingly tugged his shirt over his head and lay back, waiting for Frankie. Frank crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over Gerard so that their crotches were pressed together. Frank teased, rubbing their erections together in slow circles, pinning Gerard's arms to the bed so he could do nothing but squirm. 

"Beg for it, slut", Frank hissed, ghosting his lips over Gerard's. Gerard jerked up to kiss him but Frank leaned back, letting their lips touch for barely a second. Frank ran his lips lightly along Gerard's jaw, brushing along the skin, making Gerard desperate. 

"Please... Frankie baby, please", Gerard gasped. 

"Please what?", Frank raised an eyebrow. 

"Please, daddy", Gerard cried. "Please fuck me, I need it, need you so fucking much, need to feel it tomorrow, feel you deep inside me... Fuck, please"

"As you wish", Frank smirked, finally lowering his body so that he was pressed completely against Gerard. His solid weight lay on Gerard's hips, creating the most delicious pressure on Gerard's cock. 

Gerard scratched his nails down Frank's back, clawing at the hem of his shirt, wanting to tear it off. Frank got the idea and lifted it off, throwing it away. Gerard dug his fingertips into Frank's back, feeling the muscle move above him. Frank stroked his hands up Gerard's legs, pushing the skirt up so that he could touch Gerard. Frank rolled his eyes and grinned as he realised that the kinky fucker wasn't wearing any underwear. Gerard moaned as Frank rubbed his hand along his cock, bucking his hips towards Frank's body. 

Frank quickly grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers and pressing inside of Gerard. He moved his fingers rapidly, stretching Gerard out as fast as possible because he desperately needed to get inside of him. 

"No... No, just fuck me", Gerard panted as Frank went to slip another finger inside of him. 

"Did I hear the magic word?", Frank teased, massaging Gerard's prostate as he jerked beneath him. 

"P-please", Gerard gasped breathily.

"Good boy", Frank smiled, spreading lube over his cock and pressing the tip to Gerard's hole. Frank pushed forward, lifting Gerard's legs to wrap around his waist. Frank shoved inside him, thrusting his hips immediately, knowing that Gerard never liked it slow. Gerard grinded his hips in Frank's direction, arms still pinned down, unable to move in any other way. He made breathy noises at the back of his throat, whining loudly as Frank pounded into him. Just seeing Frank over him, sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead and low moans pouring out, made Gerard so close to the edge. 

"Daddy... Fuck, Frankie", Gerard breathed, struggling to speak.

"Call me that again", Frank ordered, fucking Gerard harder. 

"Ah, Daddy", Gerard moaned, coming against Frank's stomach suddenly.

"Fuck, Gee", Frank let out a strangled groan and came inside Gerard, thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

Frank pulled out, rolling off of Gerard, allowing him to move again. Gerard lay boneless on the sheets, eyes fluttering sleepily as he curled into Frankie's body. Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard, both ignoring the soaked sheets and just revelling in pleasure.

"Ti amo, mio caro", Frank whispered into Gerard's hair.

And even Gerard knew enough Italian for that one.


End file.
